


I Love

by SteveLovesBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Protective Steve, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveLovesBucky/pseuds/SteveLovesBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfiction. Fluff. Steve loves Bucky for all that he is. The song "Amo" ("I Love") is by Argentinian singer/songwriter Axel Fernando and it fits perfectly for anyone who has been in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Amo" ("I Love") by Argentinian singer/songwriter Axel Fernando is simple and yet terribly profound; the message can apply to anybody you love. It just fits Steve and Bucky perfectly! Steve undeniably loves Bucky!

Steve glanced at Bucky as they watched the television for the evening and he smiled, hardly daring to believe his luck as he watched the smaller man focused on the screen before he sensed Steve’s gaze on him.

Blushing, Bucky turned to face the strapping blond whose arm was curled around him. “What’s so interesting about me that I’ve caught you staring at me, captain?” Bucky teased.

Steve’s fond smile grew broader, “It’s just you, soldier… you amaze me!” he murmured as he kissed Bucky’s brow.

_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas,_ **I love what I see and what you hide,**  
amo lo que muestras o insinúas, **I love what you demonstrate or insinuate,**  
amo lo que eres o imagino, **I love what you are or I imagine,**  
te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío... **I love you with others and what’s mine…**

“How do you mean?” Bucky asked, his curiosity piqued by Steve’s answer.

Looking thoroughly enchanted, Steve answered, “You have me totally under a spell, Bucky; practically everything about you I just find so adorable… like that inquisitive look that you have now.”

Bucky felt his face flushing even more now, which prompted Steve to kiss him on the cheek to reassure him.

_Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes,_ **I love what you give, what you hide,**  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas, **I love your questions, your answers,**  
Yo amo tus dudas y certezas, **I love your doubts and certainties,**  
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja... **I love you in the simple and the complex ...**

“After everything that I have been through, that you have been through… I’m amazed that you still react to me like this,” Bucky laughed shyly, butterflies forming in his stomach.

“Bucky, you are the first and only boy that I ever loved,” Steve professed, pulling Bucky close, “And after all those years that we were apart, when you were brainwashed into someone else, I have never forgotten how much I love you.”

Bucky happily yielded to the embrace, remembering through the rose-colored haze of the moment those memories that he wanted to wash from his psyche: his time as the Winter Soldier, a practically mechanical killer who had been forced to forget who he truly was.

They squeezed into the embrace, savoring their warmth and the sweet scent of clean skin and hair.

Amo lo que dices, lo que callas, **I love what you say, what you keep quiet,**  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos, **I love your memories, your forgetfulness,**  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias, **I love your smell, your fragrance,**  
te amo en el beso y la distancia... **I love you in the kiss and the distance ...**

“And you always used to insist that you to teach me how to dance… I’ve missed dancing with you!” Steve remarked with a chuckle. Bucky glowed.

“And you’ve painted so much since we picked up where we left off,” Bucky added, remembering the portraits that Steve had painted of him, “It feels almost like old times…! I can’t begin to say how much I’ve missed that!”

_Y amo lo que amas... ¡ Yo te amo!_ **And I love what you love ...I love you!**  
te amo por amor sin doble filo, **I love you for love without double edge,**  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte, **I love you and if I could not love,**  
Sé que te amaría aun lo mismo... **I know I still love you the same ...**

“You always stood up for me when we were growing up, before the serum changed me…” Steve said thoughtfully.

“…and after that, it was your turn to return the favor,” Bucky kissed Steve’s shoulder, “You saved me from HYDRA… you fought to get me back when I was a Soviet zombie, even though I thought that I was beyond forgiveness you were still there for me…!

“How could I not be?” Steve gently lifted Bucky’s face to meet his gaze, “I knew that that wasn’t you who was killing people; that was somebody else who you were forced to be. I knew that you were still in there, somewhere… I know that you are the one I was born to love…!”

_Y amo lo que amas... ¡ Yo te amo!_ **And I love what you love ...I love you!**  
te amo por amor a dar lo mío, **I love you for giving love to me,**  
te amo con orgullo de quererte, **I love you with pride of love,**  
porque para amarte yo he nacido... **because I was born to love you ...**

Bucky’s eyes glazed over, shining brilliantly in the dim light, “God, I’m shaking-! You sure know how to make me melt, babe…!”

“You also make me shiver, dearheart,” Steve replied gently, “Because you make me so happy…!”

Bucky lowered his face again to rest against his husband’s shoulder, still a bit shy about his clear vulnerability.

“Shhh,” Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, “It’s all right. Don’t be afraid to cry around me.”

“I’m not,” Bucky stammered a bit, “I just have an eyelash in my eye…”

Steve responded with a kiss in his husband’s silken hair, stroking him, enjoying the welcome weight of Bucky’s body against his own.

_Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas,_ **I love what you are and what you can,**  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas, **I love what you affirm, what you deny,**  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas, **I love what you say, what you think,**  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas... **I love what you measure and what you weigh ...**

“I will never get tired of holding you, soldier,” Steve crooned, “Even during your flashbacks, as much as it hurts that you’re so upset, I’m so grateful that you’re alive and that you’re with me again.”

 _Amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas,_ **I love what you catch, what you leave,**  
amo tu alegría y tus tristezas, **I love your joy and your sorrows,**  
te amo en la carne y en el alma, **I love you in the flesh and soul,**  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas... **I love you in your crisis and your calm ...**

“Even when I pummel you in the middle of a nightmare or when I mistake you for a Nazi or a Soviet?” Bucky said abruptly, “I’m sure that you hate when I do that…” he winced, “and how can you forgive me so easily after all that I’ve done?”

“I’ve told you many times over, soldier- that wasn’t you. You were forced to be somebody else…” Steve’s train of thought meandered briefly, “It hurts so much to even think about what they did to you…!” his voice was husky, “You have been so good to me and you have been my anchor through all of our struggles… I could never forsake you…!”

_Amo lo que pides y regalas,_ **I love what you ask and give away,**  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas, **I love your caresses, your offenses,**  
amo tus instantes y lo eterno, **I love your instances and your eternal,**  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno... **I love you in your heaven and your hell ...**

Steve blinked his watering eyes, “All that I care about is that you’re alive and that you’re with me again,” he whispered into the raven hair below his chin, “I love you despite what you have done and I love you all the more for what you’ve suffered…!”

Bucky smiled against Steve’s muscular chest, “I’ve loved you since our early days…! You were so fragile and yet you made up for that in spirit… and look at us now…! Can you believe that we’ve had the luck that we’ve had?”

He felt Steve smile against his forehead before kissing it. Prompted, Bucky rose and brushed his lips against Steve’s, prompting Steve to return the kiss with great zeal. They giggled after several fiery kisses before Bucky’s smile softened into a deeply tender look. “Lie down, babe; let’s cuddle,” he murmured as he caressed his husband. Steve happily obliged, lying on his back and cradling Bucky on top of him.

“Steve,” Bucky whispered onto Steve’s chest, “You are the one I was born to love…!”

_Y amo lo que amas... ¡ Yo te amo!_ **And I love what you love ...I love you!**  
te amo por amor sin doble filo, **I love you for love without double edge,**  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte, **I love you and if I could not love,**  
Sé que te amaría aun lo mismo... **I know I still love you the same ...**

_Y amo lo que amas... ¡ Yo te amo!_ **And I love what you love ...I love you!**  
te amo por amor a dar lo mío, **I love you for giving love to me,**  
te amo con orgullo de quererte, **I love you with pride of love,**  
porque para amarte yo he nacido...! **because I was born to love you ...!**

Finis.


End file.
